Weblinks on Writing a Musical
Category:How To... WEBLINKS ON HOW TO WRITE A MUSICAL :You can find everything on the internet... well nearly everything! There's certainly a wealth of information available online. But don't forget the old adage that nobody learnt to swim by reading. Can one learn to write a musical by reading articles from the internet? Probably not. Yet perhaps it may be worth a try?! (Disclaimer: The authors are not responsible for the contents on the linked websites.) INTRODUCTION :How to Write a Musical (John Kenrick) :The Book (John Kenrick) :Writing a Musical (David Reiser) :How to Write a Musical (Richard Andrews) WRITING THE STORY :Online Course on Writing Musicals 101 :Playwriting Course 101 :Creation of a New Musical Pt 1 (Adapting to Music) :Creation of a New Musical Pt 3 (Preproduction) :Creation of a New Musical Pt 4 (Writer-Composer Collaboration) :Creation of a New Musical Pt 5 (Writer-Composer Collaboration) :Creation of a New Musical Pt 6 (Rights) :BBC on Songwriting Guide :Collaboration :Collaboration :Personality Pages :Writing a musical :Writing Tips :Interactive Instant Plot Creator :Plotting: Dramatic Situations, Conflicts, Master Plots :Creative Writing Prompts :Creative Writing Portal WRITING THE LYRICS :Word Play: Writing Lyrics 1 :Word Play: Writing Lyrics 2 :Word Play: Writing Lyrics 3 :Word Play: Writing Lyrics 4 :Word Play: Writing Lyrics 5 :Things to consider when writing lyrics :Songwriting Course on 9 CDs :Stephen Schwartz on Songwriting :How to write lyrics :BBC on How to Write Lyrics :Craft of Writing Lyrics :Berklee Guide on Writing Lyrics 1 (pdf format) :Berklee Guide on Writing Lyrics 2 (pdf format) :Overcoming Lyrics Writing Hurdles :Development Write Better Lyrics: Verse Development :Write Better Lyrics :Links to lyrics writing sites :Collection of Lyrics :Songwriting Course MUSIC AND SONGWRITING :Songwriting Educational Resource (good articles) :Songwriting Basics :Songwriting Articles :Writing Melodies :Don't be a schnook, get to the hook :Addicted to Songwriting :The Love Duet :Notes on Songwriting :Creating a musical :Songwriting Tips 1 :Songwriting Tips 2 :Song Form 1 :Song Form 2 :Song Form 3 :Song Form 4 :How I Write Songs :Easy Songwriting :Rewriting Your Songs BULLETIN BOARDS :Writing Musicals Bulletin Board (free registration) :Writing Musicals 1 by Marci - Listen to musicals :Writing Musicals 2 by Marci - What to avoid :Writing Musicals 3 by Marci - The Theme :Musicals Bulletin Board :Talkin’ Broadway’s All That Chat :Writers’ Dock :Songwriting Collaboration BOOKS :Words With Music by Lehman Engel (revised 2006) :Writing Musical Theater by Allen Cohen and Steven L Rosenhaus (2006) :The Musical Theatre Writer's Survival Guide by David Spencer (2005) :Writing the Broadway Musical by Aaron Frankel (2000) :Making Musicals by Tom Jones (2004) :The Musical from the Inside Out by Stephen Citron (1991) :Second Act Trouble : Behind the Scenes at Broadway's Big Musical Bombs by Steven Suskin (2006) :The Art Of The American Musical: Conversations With The Creators edited by Jackson R. Bryer & Richard Allan Davison (2005) SPECIALIST SHOPS :Dress Circle Musical Theatre Shop, London :Footlight, New York :Moonstruck Drama Bookstore INTERESTING ARTICLES AND RESOURCES :The Golden Rules of Songwriting :Online Rhyming Dictionary :Musical Magazines :Self-Analysis :Are Revivals Killing Musical Theatre? :Plays and Musicals UK :I Write the Music :Theatre Resources NEW MUSICALS DEVELOPMENT AND FESTIVALS :New York :Chicago :National Alliance for Musical Theatre :Mercury New Musicals :Charlottetown, Canada :Cardiff Sadly this festival may no longer carry on. :Singapore